


My OC Book (for MMHOPH)

by denverplays2



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Book, I really should've made this first, M/M, OC X CANON, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Read this before any of my AU Book's, before my AU book. . . :/, oc interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denverplays2/pseuds/denverplays2
Summary: I really should've made this before I made my AU book, but here we go...This is going to be a character book, for my MM OC's, as they would be in normal/canon Mao Mao. I'm going to work on this for a while, before I go back to my AU book. I hope you enjoy this! :D
Relationships: Penn/???
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swirlycinnablast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlycinnablast/gifts).



Alrighty then, this is Cinny here. I have been traveling for a long time, because I wanted to find an interesting place, with some interesting people in it. I always wanted to make a book, detailing about some interesting people, and interviewing them, so I could make my mark on the world.

After traveling for some time in Japan, I've managed to find a forested valley with a kingdom. A kingdom with a giant cracked ruby on its spire. I decided to enter this kingdom, to see if there was anybody interesting.

I saw their inhabitants, and they were some of the cutest people that i've ever seen in my life (except for a pink rhino, he did some disturbing crap, but we don't have to talk about that). After hanging with them for a few days, I stumbled on the Sheriff's Department. In there were three cool figures. A black cat with samurai gear, a badger with an eyepatch and robotic arm, and a adorable bat, who looked like she was a native to this kingdom. I knew that they were the people I wanted to make my book on. I asked them if they were interested on participating in my bookwriting. The first 2 weren't very interested, but the bat did tell me that she wanted to write down some of her experiences of being a deputy, but she never had the writing skills. I told her that I would be interested in writing them down for her. So, she started to talk to me about her experiences, and I started to write.

That was a couple of months ago. I've finished on 1 book of her stories, and am currently working on book 2. They are great fun to write, and I love interacting with her, but it wasn't what I was really looking for, so I looked around the kingdom some more, hoping to find some other people to fulfill my goals.

I managed to find some people, they aren't heros like the Department, and they aren't villains, like those Sky Pirates I heard about. No, they were. . . .morally ambiguous, to say the least. Those are the people that i'm going to be focusing on in this book. I hope that you, the person reading this, can learn a thing or two about these people from this book.

. . . .Here we go.


	2. Character 1: Penn Tyrana, AKA: The Mysterious Safeguarder

Alright then, Cinny here, i've found the first of these people i'm going to write about/interview. He's a odd-looking coyote, that serves as a housemaid in the Castonmeyer household, and he seems like he'd be a cult leader from his clothing alone.

I've managed to dig up a bunch of info on him, through scrounging around, and also asking him directly. Here's what I managed to come up with:

His Name: Penn Tyrana  
His Species: Coyote (maybe not, see Additional Notes)  
His Occupation: Housemaid for the Castonmeyer Household (Eugene's Mansion)  
Hobbys: Gun Collecting, Monster Hunting, slight bit of Gaming.  
Comfort Food: Subway sandwiches  
His Personality: Cold towards mostly everyone, doesn't really like to show emotions.  
Missing Parts/Limbs: Right Eye, Jawbone. (had plastic surgery to repair it).  
Reason for missing parts: Something he dubs, "The Monster Potion Incident".  
His Weapons: Bo Staff, and Revolver.  
His Clothing: Grey suit, with a grey, orange-accented robe worn over it.  
Biggest Rivals: The Sky Pirates (for putting Adorabat in peril), The Witches of the Hellscapes (they seem to be linked to the M.P Incident), and the Turban Raiders (they're just evil scumbags).  
S3xual Orientation:. . . .Unknown. . . ?  
Additional Notes: His body seems to move a tad bit. . . .unnaturally. . . .like if it's an exosuit or something. I'm wondering if he's really all that he seems to be.

Ok then, i've got some of the most important stuff down in here. Next chapter, i'm going to relay how my interview with Penn went. I'm going to answer some other questions, like why does he move so unnaturally, why does he work as a housemaid, and maybe we'll even get some more details on the M.P Incident. I honestly can't wait to write it down for my readers to enjoy!

See you soon, I hope. . . .  
-Cinny


	3. Character 1's Interview: Penn Tyrana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to finally find some time to talk with this coyote, to ask him some more involved questions. Let's hope that he'll be agreeable enough to answer them all.  
> -Cinny

Hello there, Cinny here, i was able to finally ask him some questions myself, here's the result of that.

Cinny's POV:

"Hello there, thanks for taking some time out of your busy day to answer some questions for me." I greeted him, sort of intimidated by his height.

". . . .Alright then, just get on with the questions already Sudal, the shelves won't dust themselves. . . ." He responded, looking a good bit impatient.

"Actually, that ties into my first question, which is: why did you decide to become a housemaid for the Castonmeyer household?" I inquired, knowing that this could get some interesting info out of him.

". . . .Oh, I can definitely tell you about that Sudal, you see, when I was visiting him one time, I started to notice how certain things around his house were. . . .cluttered, like how the books were not organized at all, and dust was accumulating all over the house, and I was like-" He wags his finger, albeit slowly and stiffly. "-that's no good, so I decided to sneak in at night to secretly clean around his mansion. . . ." He takes a couple of breaths, before continuing.

". . . .The cleaning went well for a few nights, until Eugene catched me silently cleaning his dishes while he was grabbing something from the fridge at night. He freaked out at first, because he thought I was a demon that was infesting his home, but he calmed down once he realized it was just me. He thanked me for doing this, and I asked if maybe I could do this for him more often. He decided to bring up a contract, so that I could officially work for him part-time. I decided to sign it, and now I help to make sure that his house is in great shape. It's that simple. . . ." He finally concluded, looking proud of himself.

"Hmm, thank you for answering that, now onto the next question." I responded to him.

". . . .Ok then, ask your question Cinny, is it ok if I call you Cinny? . . ." He asked of me.

"Yes, it's ok, and my second question: why do you walk and move so weirdly" I asked of him, hoping I wasn't being too offensive.

". . . .Oh, the weather usually causes me to have a delay in my speech, and causes me to move jankily. . . ." He flicked his eyes around nervously, while he responded to me.

Something told me that he wasn't telling me the whole truth on that, but I was worried that he'd become uncooperative if I pressed him more on that, so I just moved on.

"I've got one final question for you: I've heard that you're involved in something called the "Monster Potion" incident, do you have anymore details on it?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't freak out.

". . . .It involved a group of witches and alchemist's using something to turn a cat into a giant cat monster, and them using him to maul me, a long time ago-" He looks down on the ground, with a bit of anxiety on his face. "-I'm not comfortable answering anything else, could you interview someone else now Sudal? Besides, I have to take Eugene's daughter back to his house for a visit."

"Ok, thank you for helping me with this! :)" I yell at him, as he walks towards the Sheriff's Department.

". . . .No problem. . . .Cinny. . . ." He whispers as he walks towards the building.

Maybe i'll ask him some more questions later, when he has some more time off, but there's one thing i'm uncertain about, who am I going to write about next?


	4. Character 2: Mütze Telloson, A.K.A: The Synthetic Nurturer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright then, I was searching around the Valley, wondering who I was going to write about next for this book. I decided to stop at a bar, so I could rest a little. While I was at a table, someone who was participating in a drinking challange catched my eye. He was drinking and outpacing his opponent at unnatural speeds, but that wasn't the thing that caught my attention. He was interesting, because he was a person made of metal! I knew that he would be the next person I had to write about and interview.  
> -Cinny

-Cinny's POV

I have finally found the next person that i'm going to be writing about. He's a coyote that works at the elementary school around here, who is actually synthetic, and he's also a VERY heavy drinker. Here's what I managed to find from my effort's of stal...investigating him. :l

Name of Character: Mütze Telloson (or, i've also heard others call him SN76.)  
Gender: Male? (i'm not sure if he has a gender, since he's a robot, i'll have to ask him.)  
Species: Robotic/Synthetic Coyote  
Age: Unknown (looks to be around late-20's, but who knows what his actual age is.) Occupation: Teacher at PHV Elementary School Personality: He's very friendly to others, even to complete strangers. If you insult him or his friends though, he gets antagonisic fast. He's also very willing to help others, so that he can make more friends.  
Outfit: Baggy Shirt and Shorts. (Unless at job, where he wears khakis and a buttoned-shirt)  
Weapons of Choice: Duel Daggers (He's also trained in Long Guns, but he refuses to use them around the valley, because he fears they will scare the local populace.)  
Favorite Food: Shnitzël (I'm honestly shocked that he can eat anything at all)  
Additional Notes: Even with his friendliness, something about his vibe just seems off. Sometimes he performs these 1000-yard stares, and it makes him look like he's seen some $#it, amd that he's done worse. . .  
Favorite Alcoholic Beverage: Brandy

Later, i'm going to interview him so that I can ask some more involved questions, so I can hopefully get some important answers from him. I honestly can't wait to talk with him!

-Hope to see you readers again, soon!  
Cinny


	5. Character 2's Interview: Mütze Telloson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally found an opportunity to have an interview with this odd metal coyote! Let's hope it was worth the wait. -Cinny

"I'm glad that I was able to finally pin you down to ask some questions of you." I stated to him, excited to finally get this started.

"Say, do you think I can call you my friend after this? :)" He asked, looking happy to be here.

"That's a bit random... but sure, first question. Do you have a technical age and gender, since you're a robot?" I inquired of him.

"Hmm, as for age, the AI program that I have dates back to 28 years ago, but there's a different hard drive memory in me, that seems to be MUCH older." He talked to me about this, and...wait, two memories. Does that mean he has two personalities and minds inside him?!

"As for gender," He continued. "I am currently set to the 'Male' preset, but I can set myself to the 'Female' preset with some tweaking, or go to the "Factory-Fresh' settings of no gender at all. Heck, if Carson decided to implement my A.I into a vehicle, I could technically have a preset of 'Apache Dartship'!" I could smell the "Attack Helicopter" joke coming, but he seemed so joyous while telling it that I just feel happy for him. Also, Carson sound like he could be interesting. I'll keep a lookout for him.

(I wish I could finish this chapter tonight, but I feel dead tired, and it's a school night. I'll get this done... sometime later, ok?)


End file.
